


You are the only exception

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Su excepción., Y lo irresistibles que son para Victor, Yuuri cayendo por Victor, Yuuri y sus regordetes mofletes, siempre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: La excepción, Victor Nikiforov siempre sería su excepción a todo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
>  
> 
>  ** **Disclaimer** : **estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por este último. La imagen pertenece a Pixiv Id 2392364. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

_**You are the only exception** _

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Yuuri cree estar imaginando. _Tiene_ que ser su imaginación. ¿De qué otra forma podría tener las manos de Victor sobre él? Esas pálidas manos, con dedos finos y largos, de artista. Las mismas que ante los pocos roces con las suyas o su cuerpo descubrió siempre están templadas. Aquellas con las cuales tienen una extraña fijación, sus ojos las miran en más de una ocasión, jamás lo confesará, las que con anhelo desea tocándolo.

Y Victor es su verdugo, ante cualquier acto, por mínimo que este sea, lo descubrirá, a él y sus fantasías. Sin dejarlo pasar, y él con esa veta masoquista para disfrute del sadismo en Victor, se dejará atrapar para disfrutar de verlas realizarse.

Está jugando con él, de la peor forma. Yuuri lo sabe, Victor lo disfruta divertido de la situación. Porque no puede decirle nada, no le dirá nada, está alucinando con toda la irrisoria situación.

Calidez por todo su rostro, sus mejillas están más que calientes, por timidez, por la fricción también. Los dedos le acarician las sienes casi con delicadeza, quiere enterrar sus cabeza en el primer agujero que vea pero esas palmas lo atan. Sus mejillas resentidas como hacía muchísimo no lo estaban, desde que pudo escapar de las abuelitas del barrio. Él ya está demasiado mayor para esos jugueteos.

—Victor... —balbucea como puede. Qué vergüenza.

—Sé que deseas mis manos sobre ti. Oh, Yuuri eres tan adorable, este lado tuyo es tan tierno, déjame ver más de él, ¿sí? —Victor tiene un don para encandilar con sus tonos de voz.

La excepción, Victor Nikiforov siempre sería su excepción a todo.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
>  
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> Regreso con un pequeño y diminuto drabble, nació de la imagen de la portada, y publicado en mi página de FB (@LizieCoBlack).
> 
> Cierto, apenas hoy la hice, está en pañales, y eso… Es muy probable que vaya escribiendo allí muchos más drabbles que quizá no publique por aquí, o puede que los haga en una sola historia recopilatoria… Pueden comentar sugerencias.
> 
> Esto debe estar OoC, también una disculpa por ello.
> 
> No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, espero se entienda de no ser así: lo siento.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les gustara.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Lizie.


End file.
